Using computer-based storefront systems, individuals can browse among many thousands of items available for purchase using computers and computer networks. In some cases, the same item may be offered for sale by more than one seller or online retailer. Thus, individuals are often presented with many options to choose from when different online retailers present the same item for sale. Some online retailers may offer a lower price while others may offer lower-cost or free shipping. At the same time, certain online retailers present offers for the purchase of items with fulfillment option benefits, such as reduced shipping costs, but only for certain offers that meet the qualifications to receive such benefits.